


Steve Knows It

by Raymariexxx



Series: Tony's Twat [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Boypussy, Fluff and Smut, Intersex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raymariexxx/pseuds/Raymariexxx
Summary: Tony has a vagina and now Steve knows it.(Continuation to "He Has A Vagina")





	Steve Knows It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koi159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi159/gifts).



Tony was sitting with Steve in his living room. They were cuddling under a blanket while a movie played before them. Steve had his hands wrapped around Tony’s waist circling his belly button every now and then. Steve was glad to say he knew 90% of Tony’s body. He knew everywhere but between his legs and even though he found it a little strange at times, he respected Tony’s wishes because he just wanted him to be happy. He just always made it work.

Not long after and they were wrestling with each other’s lips. Steve was eagerly searching his mouth with his tongue and Tony was sucking on his tongue. Steve’s hands slipped under his shirt and started playing with his nipples. Tony moaned into his mouth. Steve was hard and Tony was wet. Steve could always tell when his boyfriend was horny from the little squirming movements he did and the evident clasp of his thighs. Steve pulled away when he felt Tony’s hand on his cock through his pants.

“I’ll go get the blindfold,” and he got up and ran up the stairs before Tony could form words. Every time this happened he realized how much this spoiled the mood. No it didn’t take much to get back in the mood with Steve’s thick big cock on display but he just wish it wasn’t lost in the first place. And Tony got to thinking about what Steve had said, those nights ago. 'When are we going to do it without the blindfold?' When? He couldn’t hide this forever. He deserved to know. And when was a good time like the present. He shouldn’t put it off any longer. And if Steve wanted to leave him, he’d just have to deal with that and say, 'hey. It was good while it lasted'.

Deep in thought, Steve came back downstairs, blindfold in hand and completely topless. Steve’s body was just a work of art and Tony didn’t know how he managed to get him in his bed. He stayed quiet, watching him sit on the sofa with him again and putting the blindfold on.

“I promise I won’t touch you baby,” he explained because they didn’t have any restraints downstairs and he had to make an effort now to not touch him. Steve reached out blindly for Tony once the blindfold was on. Tony scouted over into his personal space and pressed his lips to his. He could feel the softness of his full beard on his upper lip and chin. Steve hated having a beard but Tony liked it so he resisted from shaving every chance he got. Tony cupped his face between his hands, pulled the blindfold from off his eyes, through his hair – he brushed it out of his face – and off his head, completely, tossing it to the side. Steve’s eyes blinked open and he stared at Tony confused.

“No blindfold this time,” Tony explained. Steve parted his lips to speak but Tony put a finger to his lips to silence him.

“I want to show you something.” Tony carried on. And he got up, standing fully clothed before him. “I want to show you me.”

Tony took a step back. He took a deep breath. He gave himself a mental pep talk. 'You got this Tony'. He pulled his shirt over his head. That was the easy part. Steve had seen his chest countless times. Steve was smiling sweetly at him. He reached for his shorts next. Should he pull the shorts down first and then his underwear or should he just pull them both down at the same time? Rip it off like a band aid right? Just pull everything down, he told himself.

And he yanked them down. Eyes now shut tightly because he wouldn’t dare look at Steve now. His legs were wobbling a bit and he felt like he was turning to jelly. He imagined Steve was staring at the part between his legs, absolutely horrified.

And then he was going to leave him. He was going to walk out.

“Tony,” Steve’s voice finally broke through his thoughts and he opened his eyes. He wasn’t in shock. He didn’t look horrified. He didn’t look scared. He didn’t look angry. And if Tony didn’t know any better, he would say he look like he was in awe.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Steve questioned.

“I was afraid. I’m still afraid.” And Tony didn’t know he was crying until a sob broke from his throat. Steve rose from his seat and approached him. Tony took several steps back before Steve was an inch away from him.

“You’re beautiful, Tony.” Steve commented, pulling him into a hug. Tony was taken off guard. But his sobs ceased and he reciprocated the hug.

“You don’t mind?”

Steve leaned out of the hug and gazed down at him. “If you think I love you for what’s between your legs, you’re even crazier than I thought.”

“You love me?” Tony started to think Steve was shocking him far more than he ever could.

“Yes. I fucking love you.”

“I love you too.”

And Steve grabbed his face, kissing him intensely prior to picking him up bridal style. “So are we having sex down here or do you want to do it upstairs?”

“Here is fine.”

And then Steve was setting him down on the sofa. His own pants were gone and Steve got an idea. He pulled the discarded blindfold over Tony’s eyes and settled between his legs.

“No touching,” Steve instructed, sucking on Tony’s clit. He had waited months to touch Tony; to see all of him and he didn’t want anyone else to. Not even Tony himself. “I have to make up for lost time.” Tony whined, wiggling beneath him. He felt helpless with one of his sense missing.

Steve sucked so hard, his skin was a pinkish hue. He was sure he hated pussy unless it was Tony. Tony’s legs wrapped around his shoulders and Steve lift one slightly to get better access. Then Tony’s hands were grabbing clumps of his hair, yanking at it for dear life. He’d never been eaten out before but damn was Steve doing a freaking good job. He tried pushing Steve away but with no avail. Steve held him in place firmly. Then he just let everything go, letting all of his sexual tension flow right through him and into his boyfriend’s, willing mouth. Steve gladly swallowed every bit of his cum.

“I can’t believe you kept this from me.” Steve complained, sitting up to line his leaking cock up with Tony’s clenching pussy.

“Technically, I didn’t –” and Tony lost his ability to speak when Steve pushed pass his folds with no warning and settled deep within him, brushing against his walls.

Tony reached down to touch himself and Steve swatted his hand away. “No touching.” He reprimanded. Instead Steve used his thumb to rub his clit in rapid circles.  
Tony gasped. “I’m gonna cum Steve.” He wouldn’t be able to hold off for too long after coming once already in the last few minutes.

“Don’t,” He warned. “Hold it.” He took his hand away from his clit and focused on his thrusts; each one going deeper and deeper into his warm, wet cunt. Tony was frantic. Steve was about to explode. Literally.

Steve came first. He painted Tony’s insides with his seed and Tony followed soon after letting everything go around the man he loved. Tony pulled off the blindfold himself and they stayed joined together – Steve buried inside him – for what felt like hours. Steve resting his head on Tony’s chest, kissing it occasionally and Tony stroking his hair. Tony was the first to speak.

“I’m sorry for hiding that from you.” He couldn’t apologize enough.

Steve wasn’t fazed by it though. He knew he’d be afraid too if he wasn’t society’s definition of normal. But fuck all that. Normal was overrated. “It’s okay. Just no more secrets, okay?”

“No more secrets.” Tony confirmed. He was just going to put everything out there from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting y'all. I refused to leave it and come back to it.
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments & Kudos are welcome!
> 
> <\----- Check out Part 1 <\-----


End file.
